


Eius in obitu nostro praesentia muniamur.

by HandsOfYunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Religious Themes, and yeosang his good twin, don't read if this may offend you pls, jaejoong is the chill but tired priest, lucas is constantly in panic, priest!lucas, san is an evil goth, the churreros twins, this is absolute crack and i'm not ashamed
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsOfYunho/pseuds/HandsOfYunho
Summary: Todo parecía ir tal y como Dios ordenaba cuando un joven novicio coreano llamado Lucas llegó a aquel pequeño pueblo al norte de la península. No contaba con que pronto su camino de rectitud se vería torcido al toparse con el mayor obstáculo de su vida en la forma de un feriante.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que por qué he decidido hacer este hot mess? No lo tengo claro ni yo. Todo este trabajo debería ser delito en 20 países. Anyways, espero que al menos pueda disfrutarse un poco. ¿?

Lucas no dejaba de mirarse una y otra vez al pequeño espejo del armario de la sacristía, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que por fin la estola yacía perfectamente lisa sobre su blanca casulla. Desde que había entrado al seminario con 16 años, tan pronto había acabado su educación básica, había estado soñando con este momento.

Lucas provenía de una familia moderadamente católica, pero este aspecto se había intensificado en él con el tiempo, notando como su corazón cada vez era más y más atraído por la llamada divina. No solía quedar con sus amigos durante su infancia, pues prefería aprovechar su tiempo dedicándose a la oración y a la lectura de temas bíblicos, algo que le había hecho ganarse el apodo de "raro", pero le resultaba suficiente con contar con el apoyo de su familia, y especialmente del Altísimo. El día que por fin puso un pie en el seminario, sintió como todo en su interior de pronto tenía sentido.Había nacido sólo para poder vivir ese momento.

Con el tiempo, el joven Yukhei incluso decidió adoptar el nombre de Lucas, uno de los cuatro evangelistas. El buey, el hombre sacrificado. Esa era su meta principal, sacrificarse en cuerpo y alma por sus ideales y por el bien común. Esta idea la seguía manteniendo en mente cuando, por fin, tras cuatro años de instrucción, logró ordenarse sacerdote. Por fin se le había otorgado la bendición para proseguir con su tarea divina, y lo haría lo mejor posible. Quería que su familia estuviese orgullosa, que sus superiores lo estuviesen. Que todos los feligreses que asistiesen a sus misas y ritos apreciasen por completo la palabra divina.

La primera sorpresa llegó cuando se le informó que había sido destinado a una diócesis de un lugar bastante lejano. Ni siquiera estaba en Asia. Concretamente en Europa. Una pequeña ciudad (quizás demasiado pequeña para considerarse como tal) al norte de la Península Ibérica, en Galicia. ¿Por qué había sido decidido esto? Daba la casualidad de que en esa diócesis ya había otro párroco desde hacía algo de tiempo, que también había sido enviado por ellos. Aunque en el caso de este hombre, había sido él el que había decidido este destino, siendo un gran interesado y estudioso del Camino de Santiago, y teniendo un manejo decente del español.

Kim Jaejoong, de 38 años, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial que había causado en los feligreses el primer año que había llegado a la parroquia, (pues no estaban acostumbrados a ver a un cura asiático), se había logrado ganar el cariño de las gentes con su simpatía y amabilidad, incluso organizando habitualmente pequeños talleres para los interesados donde mezclaba su cultura con sus creencias. Por azares de la vida, la madre de Jaejoong había enfermado gravemente, y necesitaba volver a Corea, aunque fuese simplemente para compartir con ella el tiempo restante que le quedase.

Lucas comprendió la decisión de sus superiores de enviarle a aquel destino. Sin Jaejoong a las riendas de la parroquia, los fieles perderían gradualmente el interés en volver. Además, él había estado estudiando español en la escuela durante unos largos años, y aunque todavía no tenía un manejo impresionante, podía defenderse considerablemente, añadiendo a esto que era el único cura novicio del seminario que era capaz de comprender esta lengua.

Y después de un mes, allí se hallaba él, en aquella sacristía de piedra, meditando una y otra vez para repasar los sermones de ese día. Sería su primera vez estrenándose en público, en aquel lugar. Por fortuna para él, Jaejoong había decidido quedarse un poco más de tiempo, aprovechando que su madre estaba medianamente estable, para echarle una mano e instruirle un poco acerca de sus deberes. Hoy no era un día cualquiera. El párroco mayor había decidido que debía estrenarse durante las fiestas del pueblo, el día donde más gente acudiría a la celebración. A pesar de que Lucas tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta al imaginar tantos rostros pendientes de él, sabía que era la mejor manera: empezar a lo grande. Con esa introducción, podría aprovechar para ganarse mejor a una multitud mayor.

-Chico, deberías dejar de soñar tanto despierto y acabar de prepararte. Quedan tres minutos para que empiece la ceremonia.

La voz profunda de Jaejoong sacó rápidamente de sus fantasías al más alto, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación a modo de perdón en dirección al mayor.

-Discúlpame, apenas he dormido y todavía sigo algo nervioso... intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.- Suspiró mientras se echaba su cabello hacia atras, alzando su mirada hacia el techo a modo de súplica silenciosa. Jaejoong no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente de lado, negando con su cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Iba vestido como de costumbre, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra remangada del mismo tono, del cuello de la cual asomaba su clergyman. Lucas siempre había pensado que, si no fuese por su aspecto sobrio, podría pasar perfectamente por el vocalista de algún grupo de goth rock. Su aspecto casi vampírico poco tenía que ver con el de un devoto cristiano, pero nunca se podía juzgar a nadie por su exterior.

Tras mirar su reloj, Lucas inspiró profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta de la sacristía, justo la que daba al interior de la iglesia. Cerrando sus ojos durante unos instantes, esperó a que la música del órgano comenzase a sonar, escuchando como el coro empezaba a entonar. Lentamente, salió en dirección al altar con sus manos apoyadas sobre su vientre, cubiertas por la tela de su casulla, mientras sentía un gran número de ojos seguir sus pasos. Sabía que Jaejoong ya había mencionado hacía tiempo a los feligreses de que el día de la fiesta el menor sería el que oficiaría la misa, pero muy pocos habían podido conocerle antes de esto. Cuando por fin se posicionó ante el altar, observó en silencio las bancadas, llenas a rebosar de personas de toda edad, sexo, raza... La mayoría compartían una expresión entre sorprendida y curiosa, y esto no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios. Carraspeando levemente, miró de reojo a su izquierda, observando a Jaejoong asomado a la puerta con una sonrisa afable mientras le hacía un pequeño gesto con la mano, invitándole a comenzar. Armándose de valor, acercó su rostro al pequeño micrófono que había al lado del altar, teniendo que inclinarse más de lo debido por culpa de su altura.

-Buenas tardes, hermanos. Como bien os habrá indicado el padre Kim, a partir de ahora seré el párroco de esta iglesia. Mi nombre es Lucas, y espero poder, junto a todos vosotros, seguir extendiendo la palabra y la voluntad que Dios nos ha encomendado. Muchas gracias. Ahora proseguiremos con la ceremonia.

Por el rostro de la gente, parecía que la pequeña introducción había despertado algo de simpatía entre todos, por lo que tuvo que contener un suspiro aliviado, descargando casi toda la tensión acumulada antes de proceder con su tarea. Realmente parecía que todo estaba de su mano, pues la misa estaba yendo sin ningún problema o contratiempo. Su actitud cada vez se volvía más segura, recitando las oraciones o los sermones que había preparado cuidadosamente el día anterior, y apenas sentía miradas hostiles hacia él. ¿Tal vez conseguiría ganarse el cariño de los feligreses en poco tiempo?

Por fin había llegado el momento más importante de aquella sacra ceremonia. El momento de la eucaristía. Por primera vez, sería quien consagraría el pan y el vino ante los ojos de Dios, y no podía sentirse más orgulloso. En silencio, sujetaba el cáliz y el recipiente con obleas en dirección al cielo, sonriendo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la alta bóveda del temblo, en una petición callada. Cuando estuvo listo, se acercó a la parte baja del altar, viendo como bastantes personas se iban posicionando en fila ante él, dispuestos a tomar la santa comunión. Iba depositando con cuidado las obleas consagradas en la lengua o las manos de las personas. Ancianos, niños que recientemente habían hecho la primera comunión, gente de mediana edad...

No había distinción en aquel rito. Aunque, quizás... algo que le dolía un poco, aunque le costase reconocerlo, fuese el hecho de que apenas había jóvenes de edades similares a la suya. En realidad, no es que apenas hubiese. Es que, sencillamente, no había visto a absolutamente ninguno. ¿Tan alejada estaba la gente de su generación de la palabra del Redentor? Francamente era un pensamiento... desolador.

Todavía seguía meditando acerca de esta situación mientras depositaba una oblea en la boca de una mujer bastante mayor, cuando al irse esta se percató de la persona que llegaba a continuación. Su mano derecha casi deja caer el sagrado elemento con un pequeño temblor, mezcla de impresión y sorpresa.

Ante él se hallaba un chico bastante joven, probablemente cercano a sus años. Era visiblemente más bajo en estatura que él, y... para su mayor sorpresa, también era asiático, igual que él. Aunque este hecho no le habría tomado tanto por sorpresa, si no fuese por todo lo que rodeaba a esta persona. Piel nívea, casi translúcida, cabello oscuro adornado por un mechón plata en su flequillo, y ropa oscura que hacía contraste con su tez. En una de sus manos se podía ver tatuado un símbolo extraño que fue incapaz de reconocer, y para su mayor sorpresa (e incomodidad), sus ojos estaban enmarcados por un cerco oscuro, que reconoció rápidamente como delineador. Lucas se quedó en largo silencio durante unos segundos, observando con el rostro desencajado al más bajo, tratando de discernir si se trataba de alguna cámara oculta. Ver a aquel chico en ese ambiente estaba tan fuera de lugar como ver a un tiburón en mitad del desierto de Sonora.

Su mano vaciló durante un momento mientras el contraro abría sus labios, mostrando su lengua mientras alzaba una ceja sin apartar aquellos felinos ojos de los de Lucas. Parecía bastante impaciente, y el moreno lo notó rápidamente, una pálida sombra de rojizo apareciendo en sus mejillas mientras depositaba la oblea en aquella lengua. De nuevo, no era quién de juzgar a nadie, pero... Aquella escena, lejos de ser santa, adquirió un extraño aura. Un aura denso, cargado de connotaciones impías que le hicieron temblar bajo sus vestimentas. El chico del mechón gris engulló lentamente aquella oblea santa, con menos velocidad de la que le gustaría al párroco, sin apartar sus ojos de éste. La mirada de Lucas se volvió ligeramente borrosa al sentir cómo bajaba su tensión al poder percibir al contrario relamiéndose descaradamente con una pequeña sonrisa ladina decorando sus labios, antes de apartarse para volver al fondo del templo.

Lucas no fue capaz de continuar la ceremonia con su tranquilidad anterior. Si acaso, estaba incluso más nervioso que al comienzo. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Demonios, nunca mejor dicho. Algo le decía que ese individuo no pertenecía en absoluto a aquel lugar. Ni siquiera a algo sagrado. Era... como si el mismísimo demonio se hubiese manifestado para ponerle a prueba en su primer día de sacerdocio. Una presencia oscura que ahora podía sentir desde el fondo de la iglesia. Aunque no lo viese, sabía que estaba allí. Observándole con aquellos ojos, que sentía que podían atravesarle hasta llegar a su alma.

El joven párroco agradeció mentalmente un gran número de veces el que por fin acabase la misa, prácticamente corriendo hacia la sacristía para refugiarse en ella. Allí seguía Jaejoong, sentado en una de las sillas de madera del escritorio mientras ojeaba uno de sus libros. Al sentir los pasos del menor, se giró con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyando su mentón sobre su puño mientras le observaba con las cejas ligeramente alzadas.

-Has estado muy bien, chico. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Perdona que no estuviese atento toda la ceremonia, tengo un dolor de espalda bastante considerable estos días.

-Oh, no hay problema, Jae... ha sido una experiencia muy agradable.- Mintió el menor mientras se quitaba la estola seguida de la túnica, yendo a colgar todo en el armario para quedar vestido con una ropa similar a la del párroco mayor. Trataba de disimular su incomodidad como mejor podía, pero tenía claro que Jaejoong era demasiado avispado para poder captar diferencias en su habitual carácter risueño y espontáneo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo que te incomodase? Estás muy tenso.- Cuestionó todavía con sus cejas alzadas mientras repiqueteaba con sus dedos en el escritorio, haciendo que Lucas se exasperase incluso más.

-Nada realmente... es sólo que todavía sigo algo nervioso por haber sido mi primera misa y... espero haber logrado congeniar un poco con los fieles, al menos.- Suspiró mientras esperaba a que aquella excusa funcionase un mínimo, sintiendo alivio en su pecho al ver que parecía cuajar en el mayor.

-Tranquilo, chiquillo. Con el tiempo te vas acostumbrando, ya verás. Por cierto, me iré a casa ahora, tengo que seguir organizando algunos trámites para mi vuelta a Seúl y eso... Te recomendaría que esta noche te pasases por la verbena, es bueno que entables más relación con la gente, eso inspira confianza. Además, en los puestos siempre nos invitan, puedes volver a casa con un buen cargamento de dulces y vinos.- Sugirió el mayor entre risas mientras se colocaba su largo abrigo, mientras el más alto se frotaba la nuca algo dubitativo. Nunca había sido una persona de fiestas, y mucho menos ahora estando en su posición, pero tal vez el otro cura tenía razón. Por algo se había logrado ganar el corazón de la gente durante esos años.

Se despidió de Jaejoong con una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, viendo cómo se alejaba antes de cerrar ambas puertas de la estancia, dispuesto a ordenar un poco antes de volverse también a su vivienda. Pero, como un rayo, pasó por su cabeza de nuevo aquella imagen que tanto le había perturbado durante los oficios. Aquellos ojos enigmáticos, y esa sonrisa endiablada que le había conseguido nublar la razón durante unos segundos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al percatarse de lo impuro que había sido todo aquello. Había mancillado el Cuerpo de Cristo poniéndolo en una de las bocas más impías que había visto en su vida.

Alzó rápidamente su mirada hacia el crucifijo de la pared, sintiendo su alma calmarse ligeramente cuando los ojos de Cristo se toparon con los suyos. Uniendo sus manos, imploró una oración, tratando de alguna manera conseguir el perdón por aquello, puesto que bien sabía que la misericordia del Padre era infinita. Pero... el rostro del crucifijo poco a poco se fue difuminando, adoptando otra forma. Un rostro delicado, andrógino... y aquella sonrisa, de nuevo aquella endiablada sonrisa. El chico de antes volvía a aparecerse de aquella forma ante sus ojos. La espalda de Lucas chocó contra el armario, temblando al ver cómo la imagen, que antes inspiraba piedad y compasión, se había vuelto incluso erótica... de manera macabra.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar aquello, pero allí seguía. Aquellos ojos rasgados, aquel cabello negro con su mechón plateado ahora rojizo por la sangre que goteaba desde su corona de espinas, deslizándose por su cuello y clavículas. Lejos de manifestar expresión de dolor, seguía con aquella sonrisa, como si estuviese disfrutando de aquella situación. En el momento en el que el chico llevó sus dedos ensangrentados a sus labios, Lucas abrió rápidamente sus ojos, tomando su abrigo y mochila a toda velocidad para salir corriendo de la sacristía, cerrando con un portazo mientras se dirigía por el camino de tierra en dirección a su casa, completamente perturbado. Lucifer era real, y había confirmado su existencia. Se hallaba en un pequeño pueblo campando a sus anchas.


	2. ¿Presa acorralada?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bajar a la fiesta parecía en un principio buena idea.

Probablemente, el padre Jaejoong tenía razón y sería buena idea bajar a la verbena. Ya no sólo por el incentivo de lograr afianzar su relación con la gente de los alrededores, o los dulces gratis... sino por intentar lograr distraerse un mínimo de aquella situación que alteraba su alma. Sentía que si pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en aquella vieja casa, acabaría viendo a aquel individuo en todos los rincones y... no le atraía precisamente.

Tras arreglarse un poco el pelo, se vistió con unos pantalones de traje que solía llevar a las ocasiones especiales, su camisa negra nueva con el cuello y el clergyman recién almidonados y su gabardina del mismo tono. Si no fuese por aquel elemento en su cuello indicativo de su posición y la cadena de plata con el crucifijo, podría pasar por una especie de enterrador, o similar. 

Ligeramente satisfecho, salió de la casa, enfilando el rumbo por el viejo camino en dirección a la plaza. Incluso a esa distancia podía escucharse perfectamente a la orquesta entonar algún tipo de canción latina de ritmo frenético, desconocida para él. Era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta así, y el ver las luces y el jolgorio a su alrededor a medida que se iba acercando le animaba bastante. A pesar de ser un lugar algo aislado en mitad del monte, venían gentes de los alrededores sólo para unirse a la movida, y le parecía extremadamente interesante y peculiar, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ello en Corea.

-¡Padre, padre! ¡Venga aquí un momento!

La voz de una mujer anciana captó su atención cerca de la plaza, girándose con una pequeña sonrisa afable mientras se acercaba al ver que la señora le invitaba a ello con su mano. Se hallaba junto a un grupo de más mujeres, algunas acompañadas de sus maridos. Todas parecían verdaderamente contentas de conocer al joven y "exótico" párroco nuevo, y así lo demostraban con sus constantes felicitaciones y preguntas. Algunas tal vez demasiado entrometidas, pero supo esquivarlas bien, de forma amable. Llegó un punto en el que comenzó a saturarse un poco de tantas atenciones, más aún cuando cada vez aparecían nuevas personas para intentar unirse a la conversación, repitiendo las mismas cuestiones una y otra vez. De forma casi sibilina, logró escabullirse con una pequeña excusa, logrando volver a su paseo alrededor de la fiesta. Nunca lograría acostumbrarse del todo al carácter hablador de las gentes del pueblo, y eso era evidente.

Su atención pronto se centró en aquellos puestos de dulces que se distribuían por el campo de la fiesta, entre atracciones. Algodón de azúcar, almendras garrapiñadas, rosquillas... El aroma era embriagador, y su lado goloso no hacía más que tentarle. Por si no había tenido suficientes tentaciones ya durante ese día. Sus pies no pudieron evitar detenerse en seco de forma automática al toparse con un mostrador lleno de churros. Churros rellenos, cubiertos, simples, con chocolate, nata... Aquello podría considerarse lo más cercano al paraíso. Las pocas veces que había conseguido encontrar esta golosina en Corea, lo había disfrutado en grande, aunque sabía por mucha gente que los churros más deliciosos estaban en la península. Por fin, iba a tener la oportunidad de comprobar esto en primera persona. Sus ojos observaban brillantes un montón de churros de chocolate amontonados en una bandeja cuando una voz con un tono extraño, desconocido, le interpeló.

-¿Te interesa algo, padre?

Lucas alzó lentamente su rostro para observar a su interlocutor, ligeramente avergonzado al dejarse hipnotizar de aquella manera por los dulces, pero su expresión mutó rápidamente a algo que podría considerarse pánico genuino. Si no llega a haberse sujetado al borde del mostrador, probablemente habría caído de bruces en la tierra seca.

Aquellos ojos delineados se hallaban a menos de un metro de distancia de los suyos. Ahora aún más resaltados por lo que parecía sombra roja. Siguió viajando en silencio por aquella imagen que se le presentaba, observando el brillo de un colgante metálico que pendía de una fina cinta negra de cuero alrededor de su cuello. ¿Era eso una cruz invertida? De nuevo, volvió a los labios ajenos, los cuales parecían teñidos de un tinte cereza. En la mano de éste, el leve resplandor ígneo de un cigarro completaba la escena.

-Padre... si no te encuentras bien no deberías estar en la fiesta. Creo.

Aquel tono de réplica le hizo volver en sí como una bofetada. Empezaba a ser preocupante la de veces que se sumía en un trance para luego volver a la tierra bruscamente. El chico le observaba con una mezcla de molestia e impaciencia, la cual le hizo sacudir rápidamente la cabeza para intentar retomar la poca cordura que conservaba en esos momentos.

-P-perdóname... apenas he dormido. Me... interesa probar estos churros de chocolate.- Trató de disimular el mal trago como podía, intentando ignorar por completo aquel aura densa que seguía rodeando a ese individuo. 

-Hey, no es necesario que me hables en español, sinceramente. Sé coreano. Bueno, creo que ahora mismo se nota bastante. 

Lucas estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar y salir corriendo. Se sentía completamente estúpido al percatarse de que el contrario llevaba hablando en perfecto coreano desde el principio, mientras él había utilizado su sencillo español. Suspirando mientras se frotaba el rostro, volvió a mirar al joven detenidamente. 

-Disculpa de nuevo, supongo que... la costumbre de estar aquí. Sólo hablo en coreano con el padre Jaejoong y... me sorprende que alguien más pueda hablarlo por aquí. 

-Ah, lo sé perfectamente. La verdad es que no tengo relación con el otro párroco pero... bueno, los rumores de que venía un novicio de la misma procedencia se extendieron por toda la zona. Estuve viviendo por allí unos años, pero en realidad soy chino.- El chico maquillado se encogió de hombros mientras daba una larga calada a su cigarro, sin dejar de observar al más alto, quien todavía parecía estar sujetando su alma con un hilo para evitar que se escapase de su cuerpo.- Por cierto, me llamo San. Supongo que... ya nos vimos a la tarde, pero... un placer. 

¿San? ¿Se trataba todo eso de una broma? Cada vez tenía más claro que no era más que una jugarreta pesada de algo o alguien. La persona (si es que no era en realidad algún ente negativo) menos santa que se había cruzado nunca, se tenía que llamar San. Por supuesto. Además, tenía que haber recordado justo aquel momento clave. Lucas se sentía como una presa acorralada por un cazador, y no sabía cómo luchar contra aquello. 

-Encantado... San. Entonces, ¿podría comprarte media docena de churros de chocolate?- Cuestionó con tono ya apresurado, intentando poder huir de aquella situación con sus dulces, comerlos tranquilamente en casa viendo algún sencillo concurso en la televisión, y olvidarse de una vez por todas del tema. 

-Por supuesto. Dame un momento.- El chico asintió mientras tiraba el cigarro y se echaba su cabello hacia atrás, cogiendo unas pinzas para ir tomando los churros y depositarlos en una bolsa de papel, la cual cerró cuando estuvo lista y se la entregó al más alto. 

-¿Cuánto es todo? 

-Oh... esto no cuesta dinero. Te lo vendo por otra cosa.  
Ya había comenzado. Lucas tragó saliva con gran pesadez, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente mientras miraba al contrario con expresión entre interrogante y asustada. No sabía si quería conocer el precio de aquello. Tal vez lo más rápido era dejarlos y, de nuevo, salir corriendo. Pero... los churros eran churros. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces? 

-Oh... nada extraño. Simplemente un paseo. Llevo toda la tarde metido en el puesto y estoy empezando a agobiarme entre el calor de la freidora y eso. 

¿Un paseo? ¿Sólo eso? Lucas sintió como se desinflaba poco a poco de la tensión. Si seguía así, no le iba a sorprender sufrir un infarto prematuro. San estaba jugando con su cabeza a unos niveles desorbitados. 

-Oh, claro. No hay problema por mi parte, de hecho es lo que quería hacer.

-Entonces espera un momento, voy a avisar para que vengan a sustituirme.

Con un movimiento que le recordó a un felino, San se dirigió a un puesto colindante al suyo, donde una mujer se hallaba frente a una máquina de algodón de azúcar, hilando uno en una varilla para la niña que se encontraba ante ella. Lucas supuso que sería la madre de San. Intercambiando algunas palabras en chino, vio como le indicaba la furgoneta con su índice, ganándose un sonoro bufido por parte del chico tatuado, quien se dirigió al vehículo, abriendo el maletero de golpe con expresión molesta antes de proferir algunas palabras en el mismo idioma con un tono de voz irritado. Tras unos instantes, apareció tras las puertas la voz masculina con la que estaba discutiendo. Un chico que por el aspecto tendría la misma o similar edad que San. Misma altura y complexión... aunque había bastantes variaciones. El cabello del chico desconocido estaba teñido de un rosa ahora algo desteñido, y su estilo era mucho menos agresivo que el de San. Una sencilla sudadera gris y unos pantalones vaqueros eran su atuendo, siendo el tono de su cabello y una mancha de nacimiento rojiza en su sien los únicos elementos fuera de lo común. Ambos chicos siguieron acercándose al puesto entre lo que suponía que era una discusión, más por el tono de voz que por comprender su lengua.

-Ah, perdona, padre. Es mi mellizo, Yeosang. Se esconde siempre que puede en la furgoneta a dormir y me deja a mí con los marrones.- La voz de San resonó con un bufido, mientras el otro chico le miraba con las cejas alzadas, bastante indignado.

-¿En serio? ¡Si siempre soy yo al que le toca atender, mentiroso! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!- Exclamó Yeosang bastante airado por aquella afrenta, sin apartar su mirada de la de su hermano.

¿Conque mellizos? Al parecer, el gen de la belleza poco común se extendía por la familia. Ambos tenían rasgos delicados y llamativos, y a pesar de ser bastante diferentes, podía asumir a la perfección su parentesco. Si por sí solos ya destacaban enormemente, juntos era una visión completamente impresionante. Lucas notó perfectamente que el aura que rodeaba a Yeosang era la mayor diferencia entre ambos. Yeosang, a pesar de hallarse molesto, tenía una expresión mucho más amigable y dulce. Transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad y normalidad que nada tenía que ver con el halo oscuro y fiero que cubría constantemente a su hermano.

-Discúlpeme... mi hermano es de difícil convivencia.- Suspiró el chico de pelo rosa mientras extendía su mano para estrechar la de Lucas. El más alto pudo percibir como el contrario se quedaba observándole de arriba a abajo durante unos segundos, con bastante curiosidad. Mientras deshacían el agarre, detectó una sombra rosada en sus mejillas la cual estaba bien disimulada por su cabello, pero pronto esta imagen desapareció de su campo de visión al sentir como San le tiraba del brazo con algo de brusquedad lejos del puesto, en dirección a un camino que bajaba al río, apenas iluminado por unas pocas farolas repartidas en algunos tramos.

-San... no considero que sea buena idea ir por esa zona a estas horas...- El más alto balbuceó como pudo mientras miraba de reojo al contrario, volviendo a notar aquella perenne sonrisa de lado en sus labios. ¿Qué se suponía que pretendía? Y... lo más importante, ¿por qué no era capaz de negarse a todo lo que intentaba?

-Me gusta venir por aquí de noche. Es tranquilo. Deja de tener miedo, los pueblos son bastante más seguros que las grandes ciudades.- San rompió el silencio mientras seguía caminando junto al cura, echándose su cabello hacia atrás para intentar domarlo un poco. Su pálida piel reflejaba la escasa luz de las farolas de una manera que Lucas sólo era capaz de definir como una esbelta escultura de un ángel caído. No tenía ninguna otra definición posible.

-El bosque de noche me transmite de todo menos seguridad, la verdad. Cualquier... tipo de peligro o individuo con malas intenciones puede estar al acecho. 

-¿Y qué ocurre si soy yo ese individuo? 

La pregunta de San le hizo quedarse congelado en su sitio, sintiendo de nuevo aquellos estremecimientos recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Cada vez tenía más claro que haber accedido a aquello era una mala idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se aprecian comentarios!


	3. Ego te absolvo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errar es humano. Siempre y cuando no sean errores provocados por algo ajeno a lo humano.

Lucas todavía no tenía demasiado claras las intenciones de San hacia él. A pesar de todo el miedo que le suscitaba, aquel paseo nocturno por el río había resultado ser sorprendentemente agradable. Dejando de lado la imponente apariencia del joven feriante, resultaba ser un chico bastante encantador y carismático, además de hablador. El novicio apenas había podido comentar palabra entre todas las historias que San le había relatado, desde su tiempo viviendo por Corea, pasando por sus vivencias en China de pequeño, y su relación un tanto peculiar con su mellizo, ambos visiblemente dispares a pesar de compartir tantos elementos genéticamente hablando.

Algo que le había tomado por sorpresa a Lucas fue cuando el chico le preguntó directamente por qué alguien como él había decidido tomar el camino del sacerdocio. El moreno no tuvo muy claro qué responder a ello, por primera vez en su vida. Intentó emplear su explicación de siempre: vocación, simplemente una llamada divina. Pero a su vez, había algo extraño rodeando aquella situación que, para su mayor preocupación, nunca antes había sentido. ¿Desde cuándo él había tenido alguna duda sobre su mayor elección vital?

-Lucas, dime sinceramente. ¿Nunca has pensado en todo lo que te estás perdiendo durante tu juventud? ¿No te da curiosidad descubrir lo que hacemos el resto?

Aquella pregunta de San seguía rondando por su cabeza constantemente, mientras esperaba a que la cafetera que se hallaba sobre la vitrocerámica indicase con un silbido que la bebida estaba lista. Abrochándose su vieja chaqueta de lana, el sacerdote se asomó a la ventana de su salón, apoyándose en el marco con un deje entre pensativo y cansado. Como de costumbre en aquellas tierras, el día estaba gris y encapotado, la lluvia fina cayendo sobre los campos que rodeaban aquella vieja casa que había pertenecido a otros párrocos antes que él. La imagen le reconfortaba, pero a su vez podía percibir un matiz inquietante en ella. Como si se tratase de algún mensaje que todavía no era capaz de comprender.

Lucas no había sentido interés por lo que a cualquier chico normal le gustaría. Quizás lo único que realmente le atraía y podía asemejarse a ello eran los videojuegos o la música actual. Incluso a veces había llegado a sentirse mal por escuchar hip hop teniendo en cuenta su cargo actual, pero no podía evitar dejar de lado algo así. Por lo demás, nunca había tenido interés por vicios... ni siquiera por personas. No tenía muy claro qué significaba la palabra "enamorarse" o "sentir atracción". Mientras él todavía estaba en la escuela, su grupo de amigos hablaba constantemente de chicas que había a su alrededor, mientras él se mantenía apartado de ello. Tampoco tenía nada que aportar en sí, salvo si acaso asentir cuando alguien comentaba acerca de la belleza de alguna de ellas. Simplemente nunca había notado esa sensación de mariposas o nervios al encontrarse a alguna mujer, y suponía que su elemento era amar a Dios. Su tipo de "atracción" era igual de válido, ¿no?

Mirando el reloj de su muñeca, suspiró sonoramente al percatarse de la hora. 7 am, debería estar ya preparándose para ir a la iglesia. Aunque las misas siempre empezaban a las 9, a las 8 debía estar ya en el templo para organizar las confesiones. Para él, el momento de la confesión siempre se transformaba en algo gratificante. Tener la certeza de poder hacer de intermediario entre los fieles y el poder de Dios para reconciliarlos siempre era algo agradable. Aún así, no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando que había muchas personas preocupadas por nimiedades. Usualmente, sólo venían ancianos cuyo mayor pecado había sido comer demasiados dulces a pesar de que el médico les hubiese dicho que tenían que cuidarse el colesterol, o discutir con algún vecino por algún tema de fincas. Habitualmente, Lucas lo único que hacía era el papel de psicólogo, dándoles algunos consejos para evitar esas situaciones, y alguna pequeña penitencia final consistente en un par de oraciones, no mucho más.

Tras llegar a la iglesia siguiendo el viejo camino forestal, Lucas dejó colgado su abrigo en la sacristía, sacudiéndose su húmedo cabello por la lluvia mientras se dirigía a encender los cirios del templo. Quizás tendría que limpiarle un poco el polvo a los santos, ya que teniendo en cuenta la antigüedad del lugar era lo que más abundaba, pero todavía estaba demasiado cansado, así que lo haría aquella tarde. Tras encender el cirio frente a la imagen de la Virgen Dolorosa, no pudo evitar observar en silencio durante unos instantes el rostro de la imagen. María, su Madre espiritual. También su confidente, puesto que tenía claro que era la única que podía entender sus angustias y preocupaciones. La Dolorosa siempre había sido una de sus devociones especiales. Había algo en el rostro afligido de nuestra Señora que le hacía sentir a su vez todo el amor que guardaba por él, por la humanidad.

-Madre, guíame, por favor.

Aquellas palabras salieron en un susurro automático de los labios del chico, sin apartar su mirada de aquel rostro pío. Siempre que lo hacía, sentía una calidez en su alma, que le hacía recuperar fuerzas para continuar el día. Pero en ese momento fue diferente. Aquella agradable sensación no podía ser notada por ningún lugar. Si acaso, un viento frío que le atenazaba el pecho. Lucas frunció ligeramente el ceño, presa de la confusión. Tal vez seguía esperando alguna respuesta de María. Pero... ¿por qué esta parecía sonreír?

La expresión de dolor de la imagen se había convertido ante sus ojos en algo similar a una sonrisa condescendiente, sarcástica. Completamente pálido, Lucas descendió su mirada al corazón dorado atravesado por puñales que la imagen siempre sostenía. Nada quedaba ya de ese corazón metálico, sino un corazón... real. Un corazón palpitante, humano. Todavía fresco, la sangre percibiéndose por aquellas venas y arterias en constante movimiento. La imagen sostenía en su mano contraria una pequeña daga oscura, afilada como un diente de tigre sable. En la empuñadura, un extraño símbolo rojo, brillante como el fuego, se podía distinguir perfectamente junto con unas letras, en donde el joven sacerdote logró leer una palabra.

-Asmoday...

Lucas susurró este nombre ahogadamente, sin lograr entender su significado, cuando aquella mano virginal clavó la daga en aquel corazón, cubriéndose el blanco habitual de su piel de rojo carmesí. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo con un gemido de dolor, llevándose la mano al pecho entre jadeos entrecortados. Había sentido aquella puñalada. El dolor había recorrido su propio pecho como un relámpago. Presa del pánico y completamente desorientado, se levantó rápidamente para observar aquella imagen, sus ojos abiertos como platos al ver que seguía siendo la Dolorosa que él recordaba. Ningún corazón humano, ninguna daga maldita, nada.

El joven corrió rápidamente a refugiarse en el pequeño confesionario de madera, dejándose caer en la silla con una fuerte ansiedad todavía recorriendo su cuerpo. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero al tomar de su bolsillo el rosario que siempre llevaba con él logró calmarse gradualmente. Nunca, nunca había sufrido visiones, y menos de ese tipo. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba yendo mal en su cabeza. Y no tenía todavía claro el qué. El nombre de "Asmoday" seguía resonando con fuerza en su cabeza, como si de un tambor enloquecido se tratase. Sentía que lo había leído en algún lado, que en el fondo de su corazón conocía aquella palabra. Pero algo le decía que seguía siendo mejor vivir en la ignorancia. 

Al escuchar pasos en el interior de la iglesia, Lucas hizo su mayor acopio de fuerzas para volver a su estado relajado. Era hora de confesiones, así que era cuestión de tiempo que fuese llegando alguna que otra persona a recibir el sacramento. Probablemente algún señor del pueblo, como de costumbre, atormentado por tener una relación complicada con algún hijo viviendo en la ciudad. Lucas sintió el movimiento en el reclinatorio anexo al confesionario, seguido de un "Ave María purísima" débilmente susurrado, al que respondió con un "Sin pecado concebida", indicando que ya era el momento para buscar la reconciliación, como era habitual.

-Padre, he pecado.

Aquella voz hablaba con susurros muy débiles, pero el sacerdote pudo distinguir que era masculina. Asintiendo en silencio, Lucas respondió con un escueto "Adelante, hijo mío", repasando mientras tanto en su cabeza el repertorio de consejos para problemas habituales que solía dar.

-Deseo a alguien que está fuera de mi alcance, padre.

Aquellas palabras rompieron el hilo de pensamiento del novicio, haciéndole tensarse sobre el terciopelo de su silla mientras giraba su rostro automáticamente para observar la rejilla de madera que le separaba de aquella persona. Como era de esperar, apenas podía distinguir más que una mera silueta oscura, bastante cubierta, quizás por la lluvia. Ciertamente le había tomado por sorpresa, ya que era la primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba confesando en aquel lugar (aunque no fuese mucho) que escuchaba algo así. Para tratar de romper aquella incomodidad, el joven carraspeó un poco, respondiendo con un débil pero a la vez curioso "¿Y a qué se debe que esté fuera de tu alcance?"

-No pertenece a mi... mundo, padre. Pero sueño con hacerlo mío. Deseo... hundir mis manos bajo su camisa, poder acariciar su cuello, tirar de su cabello para poder probar sus labios una y otra vez...

Lucas se dejó caer poco a poco contra el respaldo de la silla, su propia boca tan abierta casi como sus ojos al escuchar todas aquellas palabras rodeándole. El susurro distante de aquella voz que no lograba identificar cada vez le envolvía más y más de una forma que estaba logrando aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo, como si se tratase se una especie de aire cálido. No se percató hasta pasados unos segundos de que sus piernas estaban temblando notablemente, afectadas por la lascivia que emanaba de aquella retahíla de descripciones que la voz iba enumerando, cada vez más y más explícitas, y Lucas se vio incapaz de frenarlo. Esa persona no estaba describiendo un acto pecaminoso habitual. Era... algo entre dos hombres. 

Aquella sensación era simplemente algo nuevo para él, y llegados a ese punto estaba demasiado débil como para hacer algo al respecto. Su mente le gritaba que algo estaba fallando, que frenase todo eso, pero su alma estaba envuelta en una extraña neblina de confusión. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza poco a poco hacia atrás, quedándose así durante unos instantes hasta percibir el hecho de que la persona al otro lado de la reja ya se había callado instantes atrás. El novicio volvió a la realidad a trompicones, sacudiéndose el cabello con fuerza.

-Dos padrenuestros y un avemaría, yo te absuelvo de tus pecados.

El joven ni siquiera fue capaz de dar la penitencia y absolución propiamente, acelerando la retahíla de palabras de manera incompleta con un susurro que había acabado semejando un jadeo. Tan pronto escuchó los pasos de la otra persona alejarse, de sus labios escapó un sonoro suspiro, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Simplemente necesitaba un momento de paz, tan sólo uno. ¿Qué clase de situación retorcida le estaba envolviendo cada vez más? ¿Al final Satanás verdaderamente le había tomado como objetivo? Y, lo que era peor, ¿qué era aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo en aquellos instantes, quemándole por dentro como si de una intensa lumbre se tratase?

La misa de esa mañana pasó de forma apresurada, sin pena ni gloria. Lucas apenas prestó atención a aquellos rostros que se hallaban ante él. Su sermón fue algo monótono y distante, diferente a lo que solía hacer. Y es que, simplemente, sus energías estaban al límite de la extenuación. Ya no quería dedicar sus palabras a Dios, a nadie. Sólo necesitaba llegar a su cama y descansar lo que quedase de día. O tal vez de año. Al acabar la ceremonia, sus pasos se dirigieron pesados a la sacristía, deseando por primera vez en su vida retirarse la casulla y alejarse de allí, pero una voz suave hizo que se girase en dirección a la puerta, su mirada topándose con una cabellera rosa pálido bastante despeinada y un rostro pálido y sonriente, sosteniendo en sus brazos una caja de cartón considerablemente voluminosa.

\- ¡Buenos días, padre! Te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? Soy... Yeosang. El hermano de San.

Era evidente que Lucas se acordaba de él. Como para olvidar a la otra mitad de aquellos desconcertantes mellizos. El más bajo caminó hacia él, extendiendo aquella caja con una expresión ligeramente tímida, pero a la vez satisfecha.

-Únicamente... vine a traerte algo. Quiero decir, ayer me di cuenta de que te gustaban los churros y sé que San te estuvo molestando... así que espero que esto pueda ser una compensación.

Tras decir esto, el pelirrosa abrió la caja, haciendo que el aroma de una generosa cantidad de churros de varios sabores recorriese la estancia. Lucas comenzó a salivar inmediatamente, tomando la caja con una expresión de felicidad genuina, sin apartar su mirada de aquellos dulces.

-Pero... no era necesario, de verdad, créeme. Muchísimas gracias de todas formas, Yeosang. Creo que ya tengo cena para dos o tres días.

Lucas no pudo evitar bromear, bastante más distendido gracias al joven feriante. Había en él algo completamente distinto a su hermano, que le hacía calmarse rápidamente con apenas unas pocas palabras. El pálido chico se mantuvo en silencio durante unos largos instantes, manteniendo su sonrisa hacia el sacerdote, que no se dio cuenta de que éste se había acercado más y más hacia él. Sólo fue cuando el más bajo se puso de puntillas justo delante suya para alcanzar su oído cuando Lucas lo sintió.

-Huye de mi hermano. No le creas. Estás a tiempo, Yukhei. Contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium.

Yeosang se alejó poco a poco de Lucas, su rostro ahora completamente inexpresivo. Manteniéndose en silencio, se dio la vuelta, alejándose por la puerta de la sacristía mientras Lucas seguía sujetando en sus manos aquella caja, completamente helado, como si de golpe la temperatura de las piedras que cubrían la pared de aquella vieja estancia hubiese descendido a niveles inhumanos.

Yeosang sabía su nombre real. Y había reconocido perfectamente aquella última frase en latín.

Era una parte de la oración a San Miguel Arcángel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo relativamente cortito pero me gusta dejar el suspense activao'.


End file.
